Love, Joy, or War!
by Darkmiko3
Summary: Kagome's life was turned upside down by Inuyasha in preschool to just before high school when she's on her last year Inuyasha shows up and they pull pranks on each other. But when Inuyasha asks her on a date and does somethings will she have a horrible bl
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hiya all! This is mythird fanfic ever well that Im trying to keep up with! So no flames. Ok, so Im kinda putting this with a song. Have any of you guys heard Love and Joy by Kimura Yuki? That and there may be more artist such as Two-Mix and E-type. Where I heard these people from is go there it is the best site! Oh before I start rambling off which I think I am, but any way. Im sorry to allll those Kikyou(( By the way that would be the japanese spelling for it and Kikyo is english n.n)) haters but Kikyou is gonna be good this was my friends idea! Thanks Kikyo-chan!((Nickname for her so I wont give her name away or any one else not even myself so shhhh!)) So will Kagura, Kanna but don't worry! Naraku will have a new lacky..Hmm..If you like Hojo bashing here it will come! Now! On with the Fic! Love, Joy, Or War!

By the way: I don't own InuYasha and Co. Darn I swear I will one day though! Mwuahahahah-cough wheeze cough- Oh before I forget, actions will be Talking " " thoughts : and thats it! Enjoy oh and of course song lyrics will be _italics and underlinded! _One more thing flash back mode will be _Italics._Enjoy the fic please! No flames pleaaassee!-begs-

* * *

Kagome woke up at 7 am every day. She didn't have many friends it was kinda sad though. She usually was bubbly and full of energy who wouldn't want to be her friend! She brushed her hair boredly sighing heavily " Same stuff...Hopefully a different day" She muttered to herself. Her sister Kikyou walked in smiling " Hey Kags, whats wrong?"Kikyou chirped :She must be talking about hooking up with that guy..What was his name...Tasuki I think.: " Nothing, just another day!" Kagome gave her a fake smile and then gave the brush to Kikyou. Kikyou took it and brushed her long ebony hair which was unlike Kagome's. Kikyou had long Raven black hair and it was straight and much longer than Kagome's, Kikyou also had brown eyes while Kagome's were BlueGrey and full of life and emotion. Yeah sure Kikyou has emotion but not as much as Kagome. Kikyou was a little taller then Kagome and the weird thing is their in the same grade. You could call them twins because they look so much alike. So they are known as the twins of Sengoku High 

((N/A: How original right? I hope not...n.n;)). If you ever wondered why Kagome had hardly no friends was thanks to Inuyasha Hanyou. They had been in the same class since pre-school! And Inuyasha had been how can pre-schoolers say this,um, a pwawa!((Player)).

* * *

_-Kagome Flashback mode-_

_It was the first day of school for Kagome Higurashi and InuYasha Hanyou. Kikyou Higurashi was in a different class then Kagome and it had been the only time she was seperated from her sister. Kagome was making loads of friends and she couldn't wait to tell her sister. She met a girl named Sango Taijiya, Miroku Houshi, Ayame Wolfe', Kouga Ookami, and Kagura and Kanna Kaze. Well Inuyasha wasn't making many..He was could you say making enemies. Kagome and her friends saw him at lunch all by him self _

_" 'Gome go see if that boy over there wants to join us" Ayame suggested " Ok." Kagome said walked over to Inuyasha "Hi, Im Kagome Higurashi. Who are you?" Kagome smiled towards him. Inuyasha eyed her " Im InuYasha." He said. "Inuyasha would you like to eat with me and my friends?" Inuyasha just shrugged and followed Kagome to her friends and sat next to Miroku and Kouga while the girls talked about how they're first day of pre-school was._

_-Later on-_

_Kagome and everyone was walking home Inuyasha had an idea. Heck he already had girls swooning over him. He thought he'd play a trick on Kagome. First going was Kouga, then Ayame, Sango, then Miroku, then Kagura and Kanna funny thing is they lived next door...Kagome and Inuyasha were the last Kikyou decided to go home with some of her friends. So Inuyasha and Kagome were alone. Inuyasha pulled a cookie from his pocket and handed it to Kagome. She started to reach for it but then he pulled back and ate it in one bit! She started to tear up. " You jerk!" She screamed and ran towards her house...Sad thing is, is that Inuyasha is her neighbor..He smiled and walked into his house smiling...And from then on he always played tricks on her...Until he moved after Grade School._

_-End Kagome's flashback sequence-

* * *

_

Thats how it happened. People even remembered what happened...And it spread farther and farther around the pre-school and then to Jr. High! Yeah Kagome still had her main friends but Kagura and Kanna moved eventually...Then before Jr. High Inuyasha left. Before he left they played the worst tricks on each other.

Today was the first day of of high school second year for bothi Kikyou and Kagome. This would be the worst year for Kagome though...Inuyasha Hanyou just got back. He had left like I said then he's back in town! This is not the day for Kagome. She left her house Kikyou coming later MUCH later.

He walked out of his house and spotted Kagome and strode up to her. Boy had he changed! He still had the long silver hair and golden eyes. Still looked good. But his muscles..Woah! They were big! Yeah he was a little lanky but the muscles would make any girl drool...He laughed to him self tripping Kagome. She fell on him and he caught her. " Watch where Im going wench!" He said. "Inuyasha?" She tried to pull herself off of him but he wouldn't let her go.."Let me go!" "Now why would I?"He growled rather seductivly. She turned red..Not from blush..But from rage. :Boy she looks cute frustrated: Inuyasha though to himself. Kagome pushed against him. Inuyasha leaned closer to her mouth with his own. :She'll flip on this one: He thought to himself as she struggled more against him "Lemme go!" She screamed but she couldn't move her head away. He growled again and she stopped...He got closer and closer then...He pushed her and ran off. Kagome turned redder then red! And she ran after him "Inuyasha Hanyou get back here!" She screamed as she ran after him. :No body messes with Kagome Higurashi not even Inuyasha: Though she didn't realize how good looking he was. Her fellow classmates saw her and thought she was crazy. She dove for Inuyasha pushing him to the ground "When did you decide to come back and torture me! I thought you were gone!" She got off of him then rushed off crying. Her life was now going to be a nightmare, thanks to one guy...

Inuyasha Hanyou...

* * *

Inuyasha was put in all of Kagome's classes do to a request. Kagome sat in her seat in the back..Sango was infront and Miroku sat next to her. Ayame and Kouga sat infront of them. Kagome all by herself..Was lonely no more thanks to a certain boy named Inuyasha. He plopped right next to her. Kouga and Miroku waved at him but Sango and Ayame glared. "Sup Kags" He grinned. Kagome just stared ahead of her ignoring him. "Look Kags Im sorry. Please I swear I've changed this morning was just a I missed you I swear. Lemme prove it to you. Will you go out with me this Saturday?" She finally looked at him checking every inch of his face to see if he was serious. He looked it..But question was..Is HE acting like he is. "No jokes?" "No jokes I promise please?" "Fine! But one sign of tricks and I leave!"

* * *

The week past by quickly no tricks. But everyday Kagome had to deal with Inuyasha holding her around the waist..Finally it was friday at last! But Kagome was in for a surprise. 

Two guys walked down the hallways to Kagome and one a guy with long black hair who's face was hidden grabbed Kagome around the waist. She thought it was Inuyasha so she simply let it be. Shoot the whole school wore uniforms and the guy had the build as Inuyasha. Suddenly one with short brown hair leaned next to her. "Hello Kagome." Hojo said smoothly Kagome just nodded. The guy who's arms where around her waist spun her around. She gasped...It was Naraku the baddest dude in school. She had no time to scream Naraku crushed his lips onto hers. She screamed into his mouth and he slipped his tongue in. He pulled away. She touched her lips which were swollen " You jerk! " She slammed her locker shut and ran soon sliding into Inuyasha who noticed her crying. He looked down at her "Whats wrong?" weird thing is that Inuyasha had something behind his back...It was the water balloon..Which once she let go she walked beside him and he followed her tripping and the water balloon splattered over her...Today was definatley not Kagome's day..And she lost her first date..Which wasn't a right decision in the first place...Or was it?

* * *

End of chapter one! How did ya'll like it! More Kagome and Inuyasha conflicts will rise.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey All! This is chapter two!

Ok, time for the all time original I don't own Inuyasha and co. nor any of the music in this fic. Wait...Some I do! Some are original EL MEGHANO'S SONGS! Hehehe enjoy!

-Meghan

* * *

After school that day Kagome pushed past everybody suddenly tripping over someone's foot. Of course she knew who it was. She picked herself up and continued to run. Boy had Inuyasha gotten her good earlier. But a thought came to him. :Why was she crying when she bumped into me earlier before the whole water balloon accident: Sango and Ayame who were trying to follow Kagome stopped in front of Inuyasha. "Why did you trip her!" Ayame yelled. "Yeah! She's had enough with you ever since pre-school! You made her life miserable and when she finally gets her revenge, You can say goodbye! We're gonna get her as far away as possible from you!" Sango continued. Then Ayame and Sango continued to run after Kagome who was already close to her house. She tripped running up her shrine steps. She picked herself up and ran. She had a secret place where she hid away in times like these. In a small little building containing an old well. The place hadn't changed a bit from when she was here last. Sango knocked on the small sliding door and walked in Ayame following behind her.

"Kagome...Once we're out of highschool..."Sango started

"We'll get you out of her" Ayame finished.

Not soon after that happened Miroku and Kouga walked in the shrine. And got down next to Kagome.

"Kag's cheer up. We'll get Naraku, Hojo and Inuyasha" Kouga bluntly said.

Kagome looked up at all of them and shook her head."No. This is my battle you guys take care of Naraku and Hobo. I got Inuyasha."

They all nodded..:I will get him back: Kagome thought to herself and stood up. Everyone else followed.

-Later that night-

Kagome turned on her computer and signed onto AOL. She sighed heavily. Kikyou was blasting music in the next room.

_LOVE & JOY kaete yuku_

_ashita wo kaeteku_

_kokoro ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni_

_LOVE & JOY mayowazu ni_

_oikaketai no wa_

_dareka ga tsukuru "ima" ja nai kara_

_neratteta SHIITO wa hitoashi chigai de dareka ni_

_nanka chigatteru n ja nai densha no mado yurasu tameiki_

_nanatsu KOROPI hattsu de oki ITAkute mo waraeba mirai ga kawaru?_

_LOVE & JOY kaete yuku_

_ANATA mo kaeteku_

_kokoro ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni_

_LOVE & JOY YUME iro ni_

_ANATA ga irozuku_

_hitotsu shika nai sono egao de _

_suki na UTA utatte suki na hito no shashin wo mite_

_chotto YARUki ni natte iru SHINPURU na KANJI mo ii n ja nai?_

_owari dake ga yokereba OK?_

_sore dake ja KOOKAI saki ni tachisou_

_LOVE & JOY bukiyou de_

_KAKKO warukute mo_

_dareka ga tsukuru "ima" ja nai kara_

_LOVE & JOY kawaranai_

_tokimeki sagashite_

_ANATA ga tsukuru ashita kanjite_

_"kimi ga ii" erabitakute erabarenai KOTO bakari de_

_kizutsuku tabi kezutte kita PURAIDO no yukue wo ou no wa yamete_

_LOVE & JOY kaete yuku_

_ANATA mo kaete yuku_

_SUKOORU niji wo kakeru kisetsu ni_

_LOVE & JOY nana iro ni_

_ashita ga irozuku_

_mune ni daita sono egao de_

_LOVE & JOY kawaranai_

_tokimeki sagashite_

_ANATA ga tsukuru ashita kanjite_

_LOVE & JOY YUME iro ni_

_ANATA mo irozuku_

_hitotsu shika nai sono egao de_

_LOVE & JOY CAN I CHANGE MY LIFE_

_LOVE & JOY CAN I CHANGE MY LIFE_

Kagome had been singing while checking her email. Suddenly an IM popped up 'SilverDemon556' Kagome had never heard of this person...Awkward...Who would IM her?

SilverDemon556: Hey.

MikoKagome2u: Hey..Um..Who are you?

SD: Somebody who goes to your school.

MK: Oh thats helpful. Do I know you personally?

SD: Maybe

MK: Tell me!

SD: So whats up?

Mk: Nothing much...

SD: I see you gave on guessing?

Mk: Might as well..Will you eventually tell me?

SD: You'll find out in time.

Mk: Fine fine fine...Lol

Sd:Lol.

Mk: Ok..So...Um..How'd you get my sn?

Sd: Miroku and Kouga.

Mk: Ahh so I probably do know you!

Sd: So..I take it your mad at this Inuyasha person right?

Mk: Yeah he's such a jerk! I will get revenge!

Inuyasha's eyes widdened. He knew Kagome pretty well after all those years of picking on her...But she always tried to get him back but failed miserably..Maybe she changed..

Sd: You know...I bet he just does because he likes you

Mk: I don't think so. And today was the worst day ever for me! Naraku Onigumo and Hojo corned me at my locker..

Mk: It was horrible! Naraku forced himself on me...

Sd: He did what to you!

Mk: My lip is bruised...

Sd: That bastard!

Mk: My thoughts exactly...

Sd: Im sorry.

Mk: It's ok...Can I confinde in you for awhile? Since I don't know who you are..But you promise you wont't tell anyone in school?

Sd: Yeah..I promise.

Mk: Inuyasha asked me out..And then I thought he turned over a new leaf..But no..It got worse.

Sd: So the rumor was true.

Mk: Yeah..But it's over now...

Sd: Im sorry

"Kagome! Supper time!" Her mom called "Kikyou you too!"

Mk: Hey I gotta go. Talk to you later.

Sd: Ok. Bye Kagome.

She signed off..

Inuyasha sat back in his chair balancing a pencil on his nose. He too signed off after Kagome. :What is she gonna do to me: He thought to himself.

* * *

The rest of the week pasted by quickly Kagome had yet to get revenge on Inuyasha.

* * *

It was one am. Kagome couldn't sleep all was quiet in her house. She sat up and put on her shoes. She didn't have school tomorrow so what did it matter? She left her room quietly then walked out the front door to her house. It was quiet outside. But little did she know she was being watched by 3 pairs of eyes. (( N/A:Geuss who they belong to! Lol )) She walked to a park near her house and sat down on a swing and swung silently singing to her self.

_I've got life._

_Your always on my mind_

_you gotta believe in something alright_

_Forever by your side_

_I've got Life._

_Just give me time to find_

_whatever it is, it will be all right_

_Forever by your side,_

_I've got life._

The last not lingered of the chorus. She looked up when she heard footsteps. Naraku walked up in front of her this time then Hojo behind her she was cornered again. "Kagome Higurashi...You will be mine.." Naraku said. Kagome squirmed under his stare. "I belong to no one. And I highly doubt that" Hojo grabbed her from behind. "Oh you know what Hojo your so weak!" Kagome flipped Hobo over and stepped on him while she stood. Naraku looked at her. "Now I am going. And if your force your self on me again I will call the police." She began to walk away but Naraku grabbed her wrist and spun her into him. "Big words for such a cute little girl" her said. She tried to pull her wrist from him. "Naraku..."She purred out "Come here you cute lil man." He smiled at her change of mind and..Well lets say her plan back fired...Before she could lodge her fist into his stomach he had her pinned against a tree. She screamed and he just laughed. Hojo making sure no one came was still a little dizzy from the flip and collision with the ground. Kagome struggled with all her might. She screamed again and there was a flash and Naraku was on the ground. There was a man who stood over an unconcious Naraku and Hojo. Kagome screamed and the man put a clawed hand over her mouth. She fainted and he put her over his shoulder

and ran towards her house. He jumped onto the roof next to her window and opened it laying her gently on her bed. She didn't see him. Ok usually Inuyasha was human but at night her became a demon..All thanks to a spell he casts on himself. He hated to continuesly cast the spell but one day he would let people see...He left her room and jumped to his house.

The next day was time for Kagome's trap...

* * *

Inuyasha walked out of his door just as Kagome did...Suddenly he went up in the air in a net. Kagome doubled over laughter. "Oiy wench! When did you do this!" He yelled to her. "My lil secret." She winked and continued to walk. Just as she left her drive way Hobo walked up to her. "Kagome, Im sorry about last night" He said. "Hobo. Don't even step foot on my property and stay outta my way. " She said cooly and walked away Inuyasha still hanging in the net. Suddenly and started to swing back and forth hoping to get loose...A huge bucket of mud dumped onto him. Boy when Kagome want revenge...She sure did it good. So they were pretty much even after all those years. The net broke and Inuyasha dropped to the ground. Kagome again doubled over laughing. "We even yet!" She yelled and Inuyasha moaned from the ground. "Yeah..." She giggled again. She walked over to him and got down on her knees. " You know..If we keep this up we will end up killing each other" She helped him up but he pulled her down. They were now both covered in mud. Inuyasha laughed. "We're still even. Your the clutz" "We are now far from even" she dumped mud on his head. They both laughed more. "Wow.." Inuyasha said when they were done making a mess out of each other "We..Actually had fun together without fighting..." Kagome thought about it and agreed..."Yeah I geuss we did..." "You know..My offer is still open.." He said slyly."If your still holding a grudge on my from that time" Kagome thought about it.."Hm..Fine I geuss I will I have nothing else to do..Might as well." "Ok, then go and wash up and meet me here at 6." He said. "Alright."

Kagome walked to her house and smiled at Inuyasha. He grinned..Had he done the right thing?

* * *

Kagome hummed to herself as she rinsed off the mud from her clothes and body...Had she made the right decision accepting again? Who cares? She needed to take a chance to see if he really was serious about changing that didn't mean they would stop picking on each at school.

It was five o clock when she had everything ready. Her hair done in a messy bun. She was wearing a black skirt with a red tank top with a black dragon in the middle of the shirt. Kikyou walked in. "Kags, where are you going?" She asked curiously. "Im going on a date."

"What! With who!"

" Inuyasha Hanyou"

" Him? The guy who made you miserable!"

"Uh-huh..Im giving him a chance."

"Good luck."

"Thanks"

* * *

Finally 6 o clock Inuyasha strode over to Kagome's and knocked on the door Kagome answered it. "Hello.Um hold on" She yelled through the door she was leaving then stepped out closing the door behind her. "So where are we going?" "You'll see.." He led her to his car which he could legally drive. He opened the passenger door for her and she slipped in. "Thanks." "Uh-huh.." He went to the other side and got in. As it got later his disguise was going down...Kagome didn't notice she was busy looking out the window. "We're here.." Kagome looked at him then screamed. "DOG EARS!" Inuyasha winced and his ears folded over. "Oiy bitch quiet down! Damn." he yelled. She reached up and scratched them. He purred softly then his eyes widdened "Kagome stop.." She didn't stop though. The next thing she knew she was flung into the back seat and Inuyasha got on top of her. :Whats going on: Her thoughts raced. Inuyasha's demon side was soon to turn over. His grandfather Myouga had warned him about this. Kagome struggled to get up but Inuyasha continued to hold her down. Her lips were still badly bruised he dipped his head low and licked her bottom lip. She gasped "Inuyasha, get off. Please..." She was scared. A memory came back to her

* * *

_Kagome at 15 woke up one night because she couldn't sleep. She walked out of her room and downstairs and out the door. She was thinking about her father and what happened to him. He promised her he'd be back but never did. She walked to the park which her father always used to take her to. She sat on the swing in silence. suddenly a man walked to her. She didn't know who he was but from the height of him he looked a little older than her. The guy walked up to her "Hello Kagome.." The guy laughed hard. she fell off the swing and the guy leaned over it "Well aren't you a cute one, Kagome you will be mine, mine and no one elses." He picked her up shredding her clothes. She let out a scream a piercing scream that could wake the dead. After that she blacked out. When she woke up she was on the ground at the swing. She had been raped. Her clothes were put back on her and she was alone. She told no one about it exceot her family and Sango and Ayame.

* * *

_

Kagome screamed and Inuyasha stared at her. "Im sorry Kagome" He got up and noticed she was crying. Did he scare her that bad! Kagome burst out crying. Boy did Inuyasha feel bad now. He wrapped his arms around her. "Im sorry Kagome. I really am..Im sorry I scared you but why did you freak out so bad?" "InuyashaSob When I was 15 ((N\A By the way all they are 17 soon going to 18 Im sorry I forgot to mention it earlier! ))Sob I went for a walk down by the park..Sob My dad had promised me when I was 13 that he would return...But I found out that he was dead the night I went to the park I was thinking all about him SobI was swinging on a swing then some guy who didn't look much older then me. Well I blacked out..But..sob" She couldn't finish it. Inuyasha already knew about it. He held her tightly "Oh, Kagome Im sorry! I didn't know" She looked up at him " Don't be sorry..And it nearly happened by Naraku 2 times..Now and then I thought you were trying to force yourself on me..It remidned me of what happened" She choked out. She cried more "Kagome..Do you want me to take you home?" Kagome shook her head no and wiped her eyes "Your the only other person I've told except for Sango, Ayame, Kouga, and Miroku..You got to keep it a secret please" She cried a little more this time Inuyasha wiped them away "You can trust me. Im sorry about what happened" He looked at her and kissed her cheek softly. "Lets go." Kagome nodded and got out of the car. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and walked into a nearby resturaunt. He picked out a table and the sat there waiting. He couldn't believe what happened to Kagome. He felt sorry for her and there was another emotion there and he was scared about it.

* * *

Ok end of chapter 2! I hope I keep on going I usually run out of ideas after chapter 2! Give me any ideas and I could use them! Read and Review please!

-Meghan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ok, Hello allllll chapter 3! Im on a roll.

Ok..I don't own Inuyasha and co. Nor some of the songs in my fic! BUT ONE DAY I WILL! Lol..Then Inu and the gang are in trouble!

* * *

Right when Kagome and Inuyasha sat down music began to play. Kagome swayed to it. They music slowly was cheering her up. No body was there there was waiter and he was busy making their food. The music was pretty loud. Since no one was there. Kagome just started to flat out sing.

_I was waiting all my life to know you and_

_All about you._

_And now I'm staring in your eyes_

_Is she there?_

_I'm all about you._

_And in our mind it comes so easily._

_But there's a feeling coming over me._

_I wanna show you but there's nowhere we can really be free._

_Everybody's WATCHING._

_Wouldn't it be good if we could be together?_

_Take me away._

_Take me far away from here._

_I will run with you._

_Don't be afraid._

_Nagivate and I will steer into the sun._

_We will RUN._

_I try to remember when I was just a child_

_In a ro-om_

_My imagination used to run wild_

_But I never knew_

_Then nothing's ever as it seems to be_

_When a dream collides with a reality_

_It should be easy when two people love each other to leave_

_Everybody's talking_

_Wouldn't it be good it be good if they would understand us?_

_Take me away._

_Take me far away from here._

_I will run with you._

_Don't be afraid._

_Navigate and I will steer into the sun_

_We will run._

_We..._

_Will run..._

_Whoa-oh-ooh-oh-ooh-oh-ooh-whoa_

_aah_

_We..._

_Will run..._

_Oh, yeah-eah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah_

_Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us?_

_Wouldn't it be good if we could be together?_

_TAKE ME AWAY!_

_Chorus _

_I will run,I will run with you wherever you go!_

_Don't be afraid!_

_Let's run away and that will stear into the sun..._

_We will_

_RUN._

The last note lingered. Inuyasha stared at her in awe. Soon a new song was singing.

_Kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki_

_Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto_

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?"

Kagome smiled and stood up "Sure."

Inuyasha led her to the middle of the place putting her hands around his neck and putting his hands on her hips. They swayed to the music.

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru_

_Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide_

_Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite_

_Kono yo ni umarete_

_Anata no me ni_

_Nani o utsushite_

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

Inuyasha spun Kagome out and back into him.

_Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni_

_Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi_

_Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru_

_Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai_

_Ai no naka e_

_Namanurui kaze ni_

_Utare boku wa_

_Nani o nokoshite_

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Soshite_

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru_

_Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide_

_Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite_

_Kono yo ni umarete_

_Anata no me ni_

_Nani o utsushite_

_Ima nama nerui kaze ni_

_Utare boku wa_

_Nani o nokoshite_

_Kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't know you danced" Kagome asked.

"Well of course you wouldn't! Me and you were enemies since pre-school"

"True"

"Im sorry I did that"

"It's ok"

"Forgive me?"

"Yup!"

"Then I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

:Great...Now she's gonna flip! Wait..Blllaccckmaiil: Inuyasha thought to himself

"Im SilverDemon556" He blurted out.

"Your..Your..Him!" She moved away from him.

"Yes!"

"Why didn't you tell me!" She went for went to pick up her purse to leave. But Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "Im sorry I lied to you" He said. "You know what..Im leaving!" She pulled her wrist away and ran out of the resturaunt. Inuyasha putting down enough money for their food and followed her. : Oh man! She can't go by herself! Naraku is after her! Thats why I came back: Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome was a pretty fast runner, but Inuyasha caught up to her. She was crying it tore Inuyasha up inside..Ever since he was younger he was told to watch Kagome but not get close. To late now. He was close. You see Inuyasha since he was born was a spy, his one goal was to watch a girl named Kagome Higurashi. He was supposs to watch her with his life until he could get rid of Naraku and Hobo. Well it seems that Homo is not a problem anymore rumor has it that he left Naraku. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and forced her to look at him. "Listen Kagome, I wasn't done. There's more" Inuyasha said staring into her eyes. He dragged her back his car and locked the doors. "Kagome...You know when we were in pre-school the only reason I did that was because...Im a spy! I was sent to watch you with my life till both of our deaths! I wasn't supposs to get close to you so I made sure you hated me! Im sorry"

"All the tricks you played on me was to keep you from getting to close to me?" She asked sadly.

"Yes or I'd be put to death even at that age" Kagome's eyes widdened.

"Do you forgive me? From the cookie, gum, doll, mud, water balloon, peanut butter everything!" He practically screamed at her. Kagome looked at him tears pouring out of her eyes. She got out a raspy yes. "Now we still have a lot of time it's only 7. And we don't have school tomorrow so what do you want to do?"

Kagome just shrugged. "Movies?"

"Sure"

Inuyasha took off towards the movie. Little did they both know Naraku was close by watching them...And he wasn't giving Kagome up that easily even if it meant to kill Inuyasha or her family. He would have her as his and only his or no one could have her.

* * *

OK! It's the end of chapter 3! Read and Review or I shalth cry! ;.; Pleaseeee! The characters and songs don't belong to me..But give you a clue..There will be alot of flashbacks in the next one just for the sake of all the horrible things Inuyasha and Kagome did to each other. Ok Enjoy the next chapter. And Im still thinking of putting in a sequel to this..Or just have it continue on! -Smiles innocently- Ya'll come back now-country accent-

STEVEN YOU BETTER READ THIS OR YOUR BUTT AND ALL ATTATCHED TO YOU WILL BE MINE! -Growls-

Enjoy!


End file.
